The Mask of Love
by WrittenxRelease
Summary: Zutara: The Painted Lady has a run in with a mysterious and troubled Blue Spirit. What will her reaction be when she tells her of his -revised- plans for the Avatar?  Will she accept him for who he is? And how will Zuko feel -or fall- for The Painted Lady
1. x1 to 3x Mask to Mask

A/N: So, there's a little bit of a change being made to the time line of the story. This takes place generally after Zuko released Appa from the Dai Li. And a bunch of things are going to change. And I'm going to pretend a few things went differently, and a few things never happened. So if you have a question like: "But what about when this happened?" or "Well, that wouldn't have happened because this happened." ...The answer is probably, "Uh, pretend it didn't."  
You can ask me about it if you want, and I might be able to give an explanation, but I'm pretty much changing the story so that the following events can happen.  
Please don't hate! Its not an AU, not at all. I'm just changing a few things and re-writing the rest.

So, if you're asking, the answer is: yes, essentially, I'm butchering the story/time line.

Please read the prologue. It's basically background info, and will help with the story line a lot.

Thanks,  
Dana xo*

~~Prologue~~

With Appa released from his cell in the underground of Ba Sing Se, the GAang managed to escape the Dai Li and the depths of the city with only a few scratches. (Sorry, I know it's vague and kinda lame; bare with me.) They decided it was best to leave the city of Ba Sing Se while the Earth King is clearly not a friend or ally, and unable to be convinced otherwise. With the Dai Li hunting them and wanted posters all over the city, it really was their best (if not only) choice. Even the citizens of the beautiful city were controlled by the Dai Li... They continue on, travelling to the Fire Nation, under disguise as simple Fire Nation citizens, wearing their clothes and behaving like them. They think it best to lay low from the Earth Kingdom while they are known enemies of the Dai Li. Besides, being in the Fire Nation will be a great place for Aang to find a firebending teacher.

At the same time, back in Ba Sing Se, Zuko is not feeling his best. In Uncle's new apartment above the new teashop, Zuko lay ill. He has a very high fever, and feels worse than he's ever felt. It was unlike any sickness he had ever felt before.

Uncle, sitting next to the poor young man, laid a cool cloth on Zuko's head. "There, that will help bring your fever down."

"Uncle, what is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?" Zuko managed to say with a hoarse voice.

"Zuko, your mind is conflicted with itself. For some reason, there are two forces fighting through your body, and your mind cannot decide which one to side with. You must fight this one out Zuko, there is no medicinal cure for this."

"But what caused it, Uncle? Why now?"

Uncle sighed. "I don't know, my nephew. I don't know. Do not worry, though. Get some rest. Your mind will work to heal while you sleep." The young man closed his eyes and slowly fell back asleep. However, the wise Uncle Iroh new exactly why the young man was conflicted. He just hoped he would choose the right path…

*Chapter One*

A day later, Zuko began to feel better. Uncle noticed a change in him. He had never seen such a positive, almost happy Zuko. He almost seemed content with his noticed the change, too. He felt happier, but nothing had actually changed. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt …free.

The next day, while walking to the nearby farm stand to buy ingredients for dinner, he figured out exactly what it was. A poster on a billboard in the center of the square caught his eye. It was a wanted poster. Zuko's heart sank, his body felt on fire as passion swelled inside him. He felt as though he was suddenly being watched.

The poster of the young man with a marking on his face was staring at him. Reminding him of his whole life's journey.  
But it wasn't a wanted poster of him.  
It was one for the Avatar, put out by the Dai Li.

Zuko knew why he felt better. He hadn't thought of the Avatar in a few days. That was a long time, considering he'd been hunting him for almost a year. And a few days ago… he had helped the Avatar. He had helped him _escape_. By freeing his flying bison, he enabled him to escape the Dai Li and Azula. Azula hadn't even known Zuko was under the city.  
Imagine what would've happened had they caught up with each other...

Zuko shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think about Azula, or the Fire Nation, or anything from his homeland.

This must be what Uncle was talking about. Zuko suddenly felt so confused by his feelings. He still felt that freeing the bison was the right thing to do, but he still wanted the avatar hand delivered to his father. He still wanted that, right? And since when did he "do the right thing"? His mind was a cluttered mess. His instincts told him that what he had done was good, but he wanted his father's love, and the respect of his country.

He quickly realized that he needed to go back to his room and meditate. Hopefully he could sort things out. One thing was for sure: he could not stay in Ba Sing Se. He got the things on Uncle's shopping list, paid, and went back to the apartment, nonsense swirling through his mind.

That night, after Uncle had closed the teashop and came up to the apartment, he sensed something in Zuko. When the young prince had returned from his errand run, he had requested the night off, saying that he wasn't feeling well and needed to sit and think for a while. Uncle knew what was coming.  
He walked to Zuko's room, and peered in.

The boy was dressed from the waist down. He was sitting in the center of the room, meditating, facing the open window.

"Uncle," he suddenly spoke. The old man was surprised at how sharp he had become.

"Yes, Prince Zuko. How are you feeling?"

Zuko sighed. He broke his position of meditation and relaxed his shoulders. He turned to face the door behind him.  
"I don't know Uncle. I feel like I need to do something. Like I have to…" He faltered, "I don't know."

Uncle understood. "That is your destiny calling you, my nephew. It is calling out to you. Listen to it."  
Uncle walked into the room and kneeled next to the banished prince. Zuko turned away.

"Yeah, well I wish destiny would be a little clearer about what the hell I'm s'posed to do."

Uncle sighed. So his temper was back. Uncle knew what the answer to his next question was.  
"What do you feel that you need to do, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko looked at his Uncle, met his eyes, and then frowned. He looked away.

"I feel like… like I have to leave. Like I must leave Ba Sing Se. Like I should be doing," Zuko hesitated, "…something else."

Uncle Iroh sighed. Zuko felt guilty. He knew what that "something" was, but he knew Uncle wouldn't approve.

"I'm sorry Uncle. I know what we have here is great. I know we have begun a new life. But I just feel like I'm supposed to do this. And with wanted posters of me everywhere, I just feel it would be better if I was to leave. You would never have any trouble with your tea shop."

Uncle nodded. He was still the changed, new Zuko. Otherwise, he wouldn't have apologized. Uncle was happy that there was still hope for the right path to be chosen. "I know you, Prince Zuko. I also know you are meant for a much greater destiny than a bus boy at a teashop. I also know that the "something" you seek is to resume your search for the Avatar. I knew this was coming."

Zuko winced. The old man always knew everything, somehow.

"Uncle, I know you don't agree. I just feel like I have to. Its not even like I want to. I'd rather stay here with the tea shop and move on.. But I just feel like …I need to."

"You are wrong Prince Zuko," Uncle said, standing up. "I do believe that you should find the Avatar."  
Zuko looked up at the once great general, with curiosity. . "However, when you reach him, I believe that your actions should be different. Now, get some rest, we will discuss your plans tomorrow morning."

With that he turned and stood. He left the room, leaving Zuko more confused than ever. _What did he mean "my actions should be different."  
_

Zuko spent what felt like forever, lying on his bed on the floor, staring at the ceiling. All that night Zuko dreamt of contemplation and confusion. He dreamt of Azula and Uncle battling over control of his mind, telling him who was right and wrong, what he should do. Uncle wanted him to live a new life away from royalty and corruption. One of happiness and peace. Azula wanted him to restore his honor by destroying the Avatar. He woke up and shoved the thoughts out of his mind.

_Please, can I just have normal, quiet, dreamless, sleep_.

But it would not come. He dreamt of himself fighting the Avatar. He woke up after the fight, clearly not happy with the winner.  
Except, that was a problem: he was the winner. Zuko defeated the Avatar, and he woke up with a fright. He could not bring himself to contemplate why he'd been woken up feeling guilty when his most desired action was realized. He could not understand why, when he had defeated the Avatar, it had felt so wrong to wake up thinking he had finally won, and his honor was restored.

It took the prince a long time to fall asleep after that one. It was almost considered early morning rather than late at night by the time he fell asleep. And his next dream wasn't much better. He dreamt that the Fire Lord was fighting Uncle. The Fire Lord was winning, and Uncle was hurt badly. The Fire Lord had burned him in the center of chest. Uncle lost his ability to redirect lightening. Zuko watched Uncle run from the king. He wanted to shout out to him, to remind him how, but it was like he wasn't present. He was watching, wasn't actually _there_. The Fire Lord continued to chase the once great General. Suddenly, he was seeing things through Uncle's eyes. His gaze looked up at his attacker, who was preparing a powerful streak of lightening. Uncle bowed his head, and then looked back up toward his attacker. Zuko saw the Fire Lord's face, and found himself shouting "Noooo!" at the top of his lungs. He could not believe what he saw. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting up in bed, his arm reaching for something. ...Had he screamed out loud?

He heard rustling from beyond the doorway of his room, and Uncle came rushing in. "Zuko?"

Apparently he had screamed. And, relieved to see his uncle not hurt in the least, he sighed.

"I'm fine Uncle." He placed his hands in his face. He hated himself for letting his eyes well up with water. He pulled at his long, shaggy hair. His dream was the worst he'd ever had. He wanted to block it out of his mind forever. Uncle walked to Zuko, and knelt next to him.  
"It is alright, my nephew. Dreams are just dreams. Our minds can not control them."  
But he couldn't look his uncle in the eye. Not after what he'd just seen. He couldn't get the image out of his mind…his own image.

When Uncle had looked up into his attacker's eyes, Zuko saw not his father's face, but his own. He had attacked his only friend, and laughed at his pain. He had intended to kill the only person that still believed he was worth something.

A few hours later, Zuko was talking with Uncle about his intentions. He needed to fix whatever was going on in his mind. And finding the Avatar seemed to be what his mind wanted. Uncle agreed.

"I am coming with you," he said.  
"Uncle, you don't have to. You have everything you want here. You don't need to be bothered by babysitting me anymore. I can take care of myself." Zuko said. He hadn't said it harsh; he truly didn't want to waste Uncle's time.

"Zuko, I am not a babysitter. I am your friend. I only want to help you. I am going."

Zuko bowed his head, and vertically placed his open palm on top of his closed fist near his chest. He bowed to his Uncle, thanking him.

**Chapter Two**

"We are close to the Avatar. I know it; I can feel it! I don't know how, but he is somewhere around this village. I'm going to go look for him."

"Zuko, we are now in the Fire Nation. You cannot go around in pure daylight, searching for him. We are wanted men. You can only go out at night, and make sure no one sees you. Everyone knows who you are in this area of the world, and will have no problem recognizing you."

Zuko, who was perched on the edge of a cliff, stared off into the distance. He had been standing there since the early morning. The cliff ledge was where their camp had been for the past few days. It was out of sight and well hidden.

He stared off into the grimy, factory-poisoned river. The village in the middle seemed like a good place to start searching. But, Uncle was right. He couldn't just waltz through the town. There'd be posters of him all over, just like in Ba Sing Se.

"You're right Uncle. I will search at night."

"Good. Now get some rest since you will not be getting much sleep tonight."

Zuko gave an appreciative nod, and walked toward his tent.

"Oh, Zuko. One more thing..." Uncle said. Zuko turned to face him. "Have you decided what you will do when you meet the Avatar?"

Zuko huffed. "No, Uncle! Please stop asking!" and stormed into his tent.

He was very grateful that Uncle had insisted in coming along. Yes, the old man would slow him down. But he helped more often than not, and was the person to turn to with all of these conflicts going through his soul right now. Although he kept asking about the Avatar.  
He knew what everyone thought he should do. He should capture the Avatar, bring him to Father, and restore his honor. But what good would that do?  
_Since when do I care about what "good" is done?_

He flopped onto his bed. Why? _Why_ must everything be _so difficult? _He couldn't deny how he had felt after his dream in which he killed the Avatar. He felt horrible, and wrong. After all the effort and training he'd put forth into chasing and defeating the Avatar, was he seriously considering just... giving up? While they were traveling the other day, the thought of _joining the Avatar_ had crossed his mind. It was like a mental slap in the face. It just wouldn't happen. It was the most ridiculous idea he'd ever thought in his life.

_Besides...they'd never trust me anyway._

***Chapter Three***

This was our third night staying near this village. This disgusting, polluted, unfortunate village. And my second night as "_The Painted Lady_." I know I'm giving the villagers false hope, but they're starving! It was the very least I could do to give them a few pieces of food on each doorstep. I was just giving them some food, and curing the sick or injured with some water bending.

And tonight was no different. I had a little food on me that I'd stolen from the factory. The disgusting, river polluting factory. I have never in my life wanted something destroyed so badly… except maybe, the man who killed my mother. But that was a different story. I bended my way from the shores to the village where I began to tip-toe through the small town, placing little baskets of food at different doors of homes as she went.

Maybe tonight _was_ different… I can feel something in the air…

Suddenly, the feeling went sour. I almost felt like I was being watched. I hadn't heard anything, but I truly did not feel alone. I quickly hid in the shadows waiting and watching for any sign that would show the presence of another.

I was behind a house. I heard nothing, so I turned my head around the corner. The moon shone brightly on the village...Maybe this wasn't the best night to be in cognito. I scanned the area around me, searching...

Something caught my eye: I spotted a dark figure on the roof of a house. It couldn't see me from where I was. Suddenly, the figure turned his head and I caught sight of its face in the bright moonlight. I gasped.

_The Blue Spirit_. The one who freed Aang when General Zhao had captured him! Aang had told her about him, though, when he was describing the end of the story, he suddenly stopped...  
What was he doing here? Was he following the group? ...he couldn't really be a spirit... Could he?

Unexpectedly, The Blue Spirit turned towards me. I knew he didn't know who I was, but I was still afraid. If he found out who I was, he'd know the Avatar was around here... That could be good or bad.  
I turned back around the corner, my face out of sight. My heart was beating so fast. I didn't know what to do. How could I escape? He'd see me, wouldn't he? Or maybe he didn't see me...

She turned as quietly as she could around the corner of the house again; as little as she could, so she could see the Blue Spirit. But the spot on the roof where he was standing was now vacant. Where could he be? Katara looked around, on other rooftops, on the ground, in the shadows, being very careful not to move anything but her eyes. She couldn't find him.

Without warning, a strong hand clasped over my mouth, and another grabbed my hands. They were very, very warm. Almost on fire.

"Who are you?" a deep voice spoke.

I was spun around and was now _mask to mask_ with the Blue Spirit. I'm sure my eyes were huge. I felt nothing but fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to," he paused, and examined me. He looked at my face through the veil, and I hoped he had no idea who I was. Thank god for the face make-up.  
"When I release my hand, please, don't scream," The Blue Spirit whispered. I nodded. His hand slowly fell from my face. I took a deep breath. _Just tell him who you are, Katara. _She needed this to be convincing… Another deep breath:

"I am the Painted Lady. I guard this little village and the people who live in it," I said. I tried to changed my voice a little, made it higher, just in case.

"You're not doing a very good job. This village is disgusting and falling apart." I let my head fall, just slightly, even thought it wasn't my fault the village was like this. But I wasn't _really_ helping them either.

"I know. It's not under my control," I said, glancing toward the factory. The Blue Spirit did the same, and then returned his gaze to me, and nodded understanding. I had seen wanted posters of the Blue Spirit before, but seeing the mask up close and in my face was more alarming than you'd think. Then the thought came to me - I _shouldn't_ know who the Blue Spirit is.  
"And who are you?" I quickly asked.

"I am the Blue Spirit." Duh. I sighed, playing along.

"And what do you guard, Blue Spirit?" I was eager for the answer, to learn if he knew about where Aang and everyone else was... But the Blue Spirit looked away, like he was ashamed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a wandering spirit. I'm… searching for my purpose." The once angry and alarming voice was now soft and honest. I could've sworn that I knew the voice from somewhere. But I couldn't place it. There was no way this was a real spirit. Just like me.

She examined him, and he examined her. There was a tension in the air, but not one of danger. A tension that was more like both _very _human beings knew that neither of them where spirits. But neither of them could bring themselves to say it.  
Katara was able to see more and more details in the mask, it was definitely a mask. She saw the eyes behind the mask... Beautiful, fire amber eyes, and for a reason she could not place, one seemed darker than the other. Noticing that her increased level of vision was due to the sun rising, she realized she had to go. She couldn't be seen by any of the villagers, let alone with _another_ strange spirit. _What drama that would cause_, she thought.

Katara looked at his eyes once more and said, "I'm sorry. I have to go. People will be awake soon. I can't have the villagers seeing me."

The Blue Spirit processed her words, and looked around. He nodded, released his one-handed grip from her wrists, and stepped back.

"Goodbye," Katara said, and swiftly walked over to the edge of the dock a few feet away. She waved her arms, and a pedestal of ice appeared in the water. She stepped onto it, waved her arms again, and began to move away.

When she glanced back at the dock, she looked for the Blue Spirit, but he was already gone.

A/N: SO! Chapters 1-3 are complete. Obviously you can see that the story has changed direction and both parties are now in the village where "the painted lady" episode took place. So, if one of your questions is "Well how did they both end up there?" The answer is: They just did.  
Any other questions, comments, whatever, please review!

xo Dana  
Chapters 4-6 will be up shortly. please review [:


	2. x4 to 6x The Unveiling, Part I

**A/N: Hi people!  
So this is chapters 4-6!  
Please review, I would like to know if you've got ideas, comments, or questions [:**

**Dana xo**

* * *

******Chapter 4******

From his hiding place on the rooftop, he watched her vanish into the horizon. Just before she was out of sight, he saw her glance back at the shore, just for him. She was definitely not human.  
He dropped to the ground. He had about a half an hour of darkness left, before people would definitely be noticing him. He thought about the spirit in amazement. He could barely make coherent thoughts…

_How… What?... Where did she? …_

He couldn't answer his own questions. She was definitely not a spirit. He was sure of it. For being a spirit, she wasn't very spiritual. Her appearance was questionable, and he sensed no aura or great divine power from her, or any of that stuff that Uncle said you could feel around a being that came from the spirit world.  
And another thing… she was bending water. _Bending water. _Only humans can bend the elements. Really, how was this possible? It was definitely water bending. Her body had moved with the movements of the water. That was the main principle of bending any element.  
He had decided: She was definitely _not_ a spirit.

_Okay… well if she's not a spirit… then who is she?_

Obviously, he couldn't feel anger toward her impersonating a spirit. He was doing the same thing. But somehow, he felt irritated that he lied straight to her face. But then, so did he…  
Zuko walked around the small village, exploring in his last minutes of cover from the night. He would have to leave by dawn. He tried to focus on the things he saw, and perhaps he'd spot some evidence on the whereabouts of the Avatar… but all he could think of was the "spirit." He wandered around, no longer looking, but thinking of her. All he could picture was her face, her vibrant red painted lips, her veil that just hid her face from view, which just edged his curiosity further. He remembered her soft hands from when he'd held her wrists…  
He glanced at his own hands. He noticed there were red stains on his right hand… That was the hand that had covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. _Heh, that sounds so inappropriate…_

_What? WHAT? _Had he really just thought that? Why, _why_ did a sexual thought about this random chick he'd literally met for just twelve minutes? He hadn't even _really_ met her! The Blue Spirit had met her, and he didn't even know who she was!

_Ugh, Agni, my mind is SUCH a mess, lately!_

He glanced back to the task at hand. Literally. He examined the red on his hand. Definitely paint.

_Spirits had no need for face paint._

He couldn't keep his mind off of this beautiful woman, whoever she was. And he was beginning to get frustrated. He wanted to know who she was, why she spent her nights helping this insignificant village. He suddenly wanted to know everything about her. The normal Zuko wouldn't have been so wrapped up in her… but he knew he hadn't been normal for a while… Since he'd released the Avatar's bison.  
He'd been walking for so long, shadows were beginning to crawl around the houses of the town. And then he noticed he was_ in _a shadow. A _very large _shadow. He glanced around his shoulder, and found himself staring at a huge statue of… _the woman.  
_Zuko walked around the statue, examining it. Towering over him, several feet taller than the "real" spirit, he felt intimidated. She stood on a two-foot pedestal, and her gaze stretched outwards over the river, watching all who entered.  
She was dressed the same as the woman he'd seen earlier. He moved to the front. He found himself staring into her face_. _There was something different about her… he couldn't quite place it. He face just wasn't quite the same as the one he'd seen up close earlier…  
Nevertheless, this proved she wasn't a figment of his imagination. She existed to the rest of the world, as well.  
_So she was a real spirit? She might be?_ There was no way for him to know, now that he had conflicting information. The villagers obviously worshipped her as some sort of diety… _But she had seemed so …real._ He looked at his hands, then closed his eyes. He remembered how her skin felt under his hands. How her hot breath had hit his hand when he held her mouth. Spirits didn't need to breathe… did they?  
He glanced down. There was a gold plaque between her feet on the pedestal which she stood on. _Probably the only gold this sad town claims ownership to._ He sighed, and knelt. He read:

"_The Divine Painted Lady, _

_Bless ye, who watches over this village, _

_We are eternally thankful."_

He sighed. So that was her "name". The Painted Lady. He wondered what he real name was. She had to have one other than the nickname given by the villagers.  
"The Painted Lady," he said out loud.  
The sound of his own voice snapped him back to reality. It was past dawn now. He had to leave if he wanted to continue his search unnoticed. And he had to ask Uncle about her. Uncle knew about plenty of Spirits…  
He wanted, no, _needed_ to know more.

**~Chapter 5~**

"Uncle, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Prince Zuko."

The Prince sighed. "Uncle, …could you stop calling me Prince? I don't feel like a Prince. I don't really want to think about being Prince of the Fire Nation right now."

Iroh raised his eyebrows. He had never, in all his life, expected the son of the Fire Lord, who was hell-bent on restoring his honor, on restoring his inheritance to the _throne_, to say that.  
But he played it off like it meant nothing.

"Uhm, of course, my nephew." He examined the young… prince. He definitely was a prince, even if he did not ask for it. Uncle knew he would realize that one day. Maybe even more. Lying on the grass, he looked peaceful, and almost not prince-like. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Zuko looked at his wise uncle from the ground. He knew what he wanted to ask, he just couldn't think of _how_ to ask.  
Upon arriving at his camp last night, or really, a few hours ago, he could not control his thoughts… He found himself thinking of her, and nothing but her. He even dreamt about her, for the little time he was asleep.  
He was constantly thinking of her now. The Painted Lady, or whoever she was, would not leave his thoughts. He laid on the soft grass, trying to focus on what was left of the stars, but he just couldn't. Images of her face kept coming to mind, her strange clothing, her fearlessness when faced with surprise and danger, caused by him.  
He'd never felt like this, and he had no explanation for it. Sure, he'd _liked_ girls before. But, uhm_, this was a fucking spirit…thing…._ _Or whatever_.  
He couldn't compare it to girls he'd "liked" in the past because it wasn't like he actually knew her. He didn't "like" her. He almost felt obsessed. Except it wasn't a frenzy of thoughts… it was calm and relaxing. He liked thinking about her.  
And normally, he'd be annoyed _as hell_ for letting someone get to him like this. But, again, he felt a strange calmness come over him when thoughts of her floated to his mind. And on top of that, he hadn't felt "normal" in weeks.  
Uncle had noticed a change in Zuko as well. He'd been in a dream like state since he woke. He'd been staring at the sky with the smallest, but ever so present smile on his face. That, and he'd been staring at the sky for the past 2 minutes, and he still didn't "ask him something."

"Er, Zuko?"

…

No response. Uncle walked over to the young man, and sat cross-legged beside him. He sighed. "Okay Zuko. What is on your mind? I've never seen you like this. Is it about the Avatar?"  
Surprisingly, Zuko shook his head no.

"Its about… someone." Zuko turned his head to face his Uncle. "Do you know anything about the Painted Lady?"  
Uncle burst out laughing. "What a strange thing to ask! _Of course_ I know about her! Everyone does!"

Zuko sat up and gave his Uncle _a look_. He stopped laughing. "Okay, maybe they don't."  
He lay back down, crossing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, preparing for a story. "So, who is she?"  
Uncle stood up and began to walk towards his tent. "She's not real. Silly boy."

The young man's eyes flashed open. He sat up. "What?"

"She's just a legend, Zuko. She's not a _real_ spirit. She was created to give people false hope and a false sense of protection."  
Zuko turned, facing the edge of the cliff, looking out at the water, thinking... Uncle couldn't be wrong. He knew everything there was to know about spirits, real or not. So if she's just a legend, who _did_ he meet last night? He turned around and getting up off the grass, walked over to Uncle.

"Well… What does she look like?" Uncle sighed, and sat down in front of his tea set that had been brewing all morning. He poured himself a cup.

"Well," he said in between sips, "the 'spirit' paints her face white, with red markings and red lips. Some say she paints her arms with red markings, too. She wears a veil over a large sun hat. But she's fake, Zuko! She doesn't exist! Why do you need to know this?"  
Zuko walked closer to his uncle, and held out his red-stained hand.

"Does _this_ look fake to you?" Uncle examined at the outstretched hand in front of him. He blinked.

"What is it?"

Zuko sighed, and smacked himself in the forehead with his other hand. "It's paint Uncle! From her face and her arms! I saw her last night! I touched her," he pointed to his hands, "She's real!"  
Uncle looked at his nephew, confused. "Well, I dunno who you met last night, Pri- uh, Zuko. It was definitely not the Painted Lady, but maybe she will be there again. You should go looking for her, where you met her last night. Somehow, I feel this may be linked to your destiny," Zuko sighed. _There he goes with that 'destiny' crap again._

"Now, why do you say that?"

"Because! You wouldn't be obsessed with her if she didn't mean anything to you!"  
Zuko's head felt hot, and he was ready to shout something at the old man for saying something ridiculous. But before he could-

"Now, how 'bout some tea?" Uncle held up his kettle filled with jasmine tea, a goofy grin across his face.  
Zuko took a few steps away and sighed, flopping down on the grass again. He shut his eyes. "No, thanks."

_She was a spirit impersonator… just like me. _He chuckled to himself. _What are the odds?_

A thought clicked in Zuko's head. _She has no idea who I am…the prince of the Fire Nation, banished, wanted, and hunted … I could, in theory… tell her anything, even about the Avatar… But then again… I don't know who she could be either…  
_A smile played across the young man's face, and with that intriguing thought in mind, he drifted off into a much-needed nap.

***~Chapter 6~***

Katara waited until she was sure everyone was asleep. Sokka was easily asleep only a few minutes after lying down, but Aang was another story. He was the quiet type, and could lay still, while not yet asleep, for a very long time. Katara waited for what felt like forever, before Aang let out a loud snarf while rolling over, signaling his transition into sleep.  
Katara got up quietly, moving out of her sleeping bag slowly, being very careful not to make any loud noises. Toph could easily sense someone moving, even from within her rock-tent several feet away. And she definitely wouldn't hesitate to announce it. Loudly.  
The young woman crept away from the campsite, and upon reaching her hidden stash of dressings and make-up, relaxed a little. She was now far enough away from camp so that even Momo, with the largest ears, wouldn't hear her.  
She walked over to a familiar bush, and pulled out the leather bag with her costume inside it. She pulled out the white veil and tan woven hat from the bag, along with her red tattered robe. The make-up pots came as well. She placed all the items on the ground and knelt on the ground next to them.

_Should I really be going out tonight? What if the Blue Spirit shows up again?  
__What if he's after the Avatar, and he knows who I am?  
__What if he's only after me?  
__What if he's-_

"Katara. Calm yourself. Sheesh." She scolded herself out loud. If he _was_ going to be there again, she would simply evade him, like last night. She couldn't give up her personal vow to the villagers. They _needed _her.

It was decided then. With an affirmative "hmph," Katara set to work dressing herself for the night to come.

Zuko said goodnight to Uncle, and after he contemplated the events that might take place tonight. Lying in his favorite grass spot, he imagined her, in all her beauty, gliding her way over the water to the village.

Images of his day-dream from earlier today flooded his mind. Sitting on a secluded dock in the village, he saw her gliding towards him gracefully, her fluid dress and hair flowing in the wind. She drifted her way over to him, as he was able to see more details of her face, oh, her beautiful face. She kept coming closer and closer, slowing down as she reached him. She was so close; he could almost reach out and graze his fingers across her face. He leaned forward, wanting to touch her so badly.  
She came even closer, her face so close to his – almost touching.  
He went to whisper something, something like "Who are you," but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak… she evaporated.

Zuko opened his eyes. He had virtually no control over his thoughts, and he had no idea why. He couldn't explain it. What was so special about her? Normally, (not that meeting beautiful spirits in the middle of the night in a middle-of-nowhere village was a normal event) he'd shrug something like this off. It wasn't like him to become so entranced by something so simple.  
Maybe Uncle was right…Maybe he cared because she had something to do with his destiny.

He stood up off of the soft grass he had become so accustomed to, and yet somehow it felt foreign. Grass was always green in the Fire Nation. Everything was always blooming. It was spring and summer all year round. But it had been so long since he'd been "home" that he'd forgotten what it was like to sweetly daydream in the fur of the ground. It was almost nostalgic for him...  
He sighed, pushing the thoughts out of his mind. He missed his home, but for some reason, he didn't want it right now. He'd rather go to the village and meet up with the Painted Lady.

He walked to his tent, which he had yet to sleep in, and pulled from it his Blue Spirit clothing. As he was changing, he wondered if she would show tonight. Placing his mask on, he left the little campground and left.

He'd been walking around the village for any sign of her for what felt like hours. He was worried she wouldn't show. Not that he knew what to do if she _did_ show.  
And then he heard it: the sound of water rushing towards the village. He panicked, and quickly hid out of sight. He leapt up to the nearest rooftop, gracefully and soundlessly. He examined his surroundings, looking for a familiar face near the front of the village. He stared at the docks, but saw nothing.

"What are you doing?"

He nearly fell off the roof. He spun around, looking for the source of the voice. He saw her, staring back at him with curiosity. He regained himself, and jumped off the roof, landing cleanly next to her.

"What? What do you mean me! What are _you_ doing! Scaring people for no good reason!" He whispered as loud as he could, clearly embarrassed that she had snuck up on him. In response, she covered her mouth and giggled.  
He couldn't resist; his frustration faltered, and the corners of his mouth turned up at the sound of her petit giggle.  
He sighed, "Sorry, I just… er, didn't expect you."

"How could you not be expecting me? You were watching for me, weren't you?"

"Uhm," he weakened, feeling his face become hot. Good thing he was wearing the mask, or he'd be even more embarrassed. "Well, I was making sure I was alone."

"Uh huh," the Painted Lady smiled under her veil. He seemed honestly harmless. "So what did you need to be alone for?"  
She felt him turn sour. "Nothing. I'm not doing anything." He turned and walked away from her, towards the edge of a secluded dock, much like the one from his daydream. He shook those thoughts from his mind.

The original reason he came to this village was to search for the Avatar.  
But he knew, as much as he'd like to deny it, he came out tonight hoping to see her again.

_Should I tell her that?_ he thought as he sat down on the dock. He glanced down into the water. No reflection. The water was to dirty to reflect anything but green.  
He heard her gentle footsteps on the wood planks behind him.

"Hey, uhm," she started, sounding uneasy, "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just playing around. Really."  
Zuko sighed, knowing he shouldn't have been so sensitive. How would she know what his life was really like?

"So, Blue Spirit," she said, sitting down next to him. He turned away from her, still unsure of himself. She dipped her bare feet in the water, and as her skin touched the surface, whatever muck was in the water was moved away. Her toes dipped into perfectly clear water.  
Zuko saw this out of the corner of his eye, and was amazed. She had a strange connection with the water, he could tell.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. He hadn't noticed he was staring.

"N-no, sorry. I just forgot you could waterbend for a minute."

Suddenly, the Painted Lady withdrew her feet from the water, bringing them to the dock and sitting crosslegged.

"Anyway," she said, and Zuko noted she was clearly ignoring the waterbending comment, "what were you doing-"

"I came to see you," he suddenly spit out. He mentally scolded himself. He didn't know why he said it, but something told him he should. He thought of Uncle and his speech about "destiny." He looked at the Painted Lady. She seemed surprised.  
She looked back at him. "Really? How did you know I'd come?"  
Zuko sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "I didn't. I sort of just… hoped." It was first thing he'd actually hoped for in a long time.  
Somehow, she sensed a problem inside him. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel something wrong with him in simple ways like how he responded or acted.

"Is something bothering you?"  
Zuko scoffed. _Of course there is. Everything is wrong with me._ "Nope, I'm good. Really."  
He looked at her through the small holes in the mask. He could tell she knew he was lying just by the way she looked back at him.

"I'm going through a lot right now. A lot of …confusing things…are happening. Conflicting things. I don't know which to side with." He couldn't believe he was opening up to a random stranger, and a lying impersonator at that. But then, who was he to judge?

"Which does your heart say to side with?" She asked, truly sounding concerned.

"That's just it. For the past few years, my heart has been telling me to do one thing, and I've always believed that to be the right way… But now… I'm seeing different options. And although they might not give me the, uhm, honor I need, or deserve, I might just be happier and maybe even… _proud_ of myself if I choose the new path…"

"I just wish I could help. I can't really help you make a decision unless I really know what you're talking about. I don't really understand the magnitude of each… are we talking like… money being lost? Values?"

"Lives." Zuko responded solemnly. He felt the Painted Lady stiffen next to him. _Great, now she thinks I'm a murderer._ He turned towards her, ready to correct himself. He was suddenly uncomfortable with this stupid charade he was playing.

"What I mean is, I have the chance to make a decision whether to help save people, or just… ignore it completely. And the thing is, I don't really know how to help save them. I don't know how to get to that path…" he looked at the Painted Lady for support. She nodded for him to continue.

"I'm just not sure which path to take. I sort of know which one is right, I guess. But," he countered defensively, "even if I did choose that one, I wouldn't even know where to start! I honestly don't know." Zuko sighed, and turned his head away from him. He felt stupid for just letting everything fall out like that. He turned towards her, sitting cross-legged like her, facing her. Trying to change the mood, he said:

"What about you? I'm being stupid. Ignore me. What is your life like?" The Painted Lady was caught by surprise.

"I, er… I don't really know. I mean… I help people. I actually really love it. I uhm," she started, choosing her words carefully, "I travel the world, with a few friends, and we help people around the world. Whether it be from sickness, oppression, tragedy, you know… with all this war going on, you'd be amazed how many villages and towns are plagued by death and tragedy." Instinctively, Katara reached up to touch where he necklace would normally lie. The Blue Spirit gave her a confused look.

"I, uhm… I lost my mother. The war, you know…So, since then I've been trying to help those like me." She tried to shrug it off like it was nothing. The Blue Spirit could easily see through to her.

"I'm sorry. I know how that can be. The Fire Nation took my mother, too. But probably a little differently than yours…" He added. He looked away from her, glancing at the water, annoyed that he couldn't see his reflection.  
He noticed the Painted Lady had been watching him since he spoke of his mother. She seemed upset.

"Hey, you know," he said, nervously changing the subject, "Me and you, we're a lot alike you know. We're both harboring so much from things we couldn't control. It's hard. I know. But I think you're strong enough to handle it. You've made it this far."  
The Painted Lady cocked her head at him. "That's the first positive thing you've said to me."

"I uhm, …sorry?" Zuko didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Almost to answer his unspoken question, the Painted Lady leaned forward and grabbed his hand that was resting on his knee. He almost pulled away, but decided against it. The warmth felt really, _really_ nice.

"Thank you. I think you'll be okay, too. Eventually, you're heart and mind will clear up, and you'll be able to decide."  
Zuko sighed. "I've been waiting for my heart to decide what it wants for what feels like forever. It's been so hard to just think clearly."

"Well, what does your heart say? Right now, what can you _feel_ from it? What does it want?"

_You... _It took all his strength not to say that one word out loud. He had no idea why it came to his mind in the first place. It would've sounded stupid anyway. He looked into her eyes, getting further lost.

"I don't know. I really…My Unc- er, uhm, close friend, says that I have a great destiny. And that I have to find the right path, and that my heart will tell me where to go. But I honestly don't know what my heart is trying to tell me. I just can't get a clear message out of it."

"Well, try and concentrate." He closed his eyes, "Relax, and don't think about anything that involves your life or decisions, think about something unrelated."

_You._

"Think about something that makes you happy, or interested, I don't know…"

_You, again._

"Now, what is your heart saying? Is it positive? Or negative?"

"Positive," Zuko whispered, almost smiling.

"Good, is it telling you to do anything?"  
Zuko looked inside himself. For the first time, he felt like he actually should do something. But… what?

"I think so... I just can't…"

"Concentrate. Is there anything your heart wants you to fix?"

"Lying." It was the first word that came to his mind; he couldn't stop it from coming out. He opened his eyes. She had a smile on her face. He didn't.

"Great! I mean, lying is bad, but that you want to fix it is good!" He could see she wasn't lying about helping people. She really was happy that he'd "made progress."

"So who are you lying to?" She asked, and he looked at her and shook his head.

"You."

There was an awkward tension in the air. He thought about his next words carefully. He wanted to be honest with her. Should he? He really wanted someone to see him for who he was… she had seen his heart and mind first… now should she actually _see _him?

"What do you mean?" She whispered. Zuko took a deep breath.

"I haven't lied to you about how I feel or the things going on in my life. Everything I've said to you is true. I just…" He paused. He could ruin this... nothing would change, or everything would change.

"Look, I'm not a real spirit, and I'm sure you've known that for a while. I'm not a very good liar. I don't know who you are, but you're uhm, beautiful. I really …love talking to you, and I hope this isn't going to change anything… but I need you to know who I am." The Blue Spirit leaned forward, facing the ground and untied the knot on the back of his head. The mask fell to his lap. He pulled the hood off of his hair, letting long shaggy hair fall to his eyes. He pulled his head up, looking the Painted Lady in the eyes.

"I am Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, and son of the Fire Lord. Except, I wish I wasn't the Prince. I wish I had nothing to do with this nation and it's tainted royalty." He looked away, so ashamed of how he felt.  
"I regret every single thing, every belief, every action I've done in the past year. My heart wants me to fix all of that. I've done so much destruction…I just… don't know where to start." He buried his face in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: So there they are! 4-6!**

**Tune in next time for Chapters 7-10 (thats four!) to see:**

**-how Katara feels about this whole sitch  
-if she forgives Zuko for all he's ever done  
-how zuko really feels about his life & the Painted Lady  
**

**Please Review! **

**xo Dana **


End file.
